masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Citadel: Leviathan II
An artifact in Dr. Bryson's office is tied to Leviathan. Return to Bryson's lab and investigate the artifact. Acquisition Complete Mahavid: Leviathan. Walkthrough Return to Bryson's lab on the Citadel. After EDI creates a shield around the Leviathan artifact to suppress its energies, search the lab for the next lead. In the second room of the lab, look for a Project Information terminal. Shepard will inquire about the project Garneau was working on when he died. EDI reveals that it was Project Basilisk, but cannot find more information because Derek Hadley wiped the information from the servers and backups before he killed Bryson. However, there is a message on Bryson's personal terminal. Head upstairs to listen to the message Ann Bryson left for her father. You can find 2 clues to add to the galaxy map like before. The first clue is found in the requisition locker. To access it, in the main room, open the drawer next to the husk experiment. Examine the PDA in the drawer. This will give you the access card to open the locker. Examine the items in the locker including an Assault Rifle Omni-blade upgrade. Once you look at one of the missing items and one of the items still in the locker, EDI will add the search filter to the galaxy map. Now examine the wall console in the first room right of the exterior door (it is the one that has the blackout crimes on it). EDI will tell you that will not be helpful and suggest you look for a ship schematic. Read the datapad on the table across the room from this console, which will show that Ann Bryson flew on a ship called the Icarus. Then examine the computer console enough times to show the Icarus on the terminal, then examine the ship specs. EDI and Shepard figure it is a long range ship so they can rule out a relay system (or else they would have gone with a cheaper ship) adding another filter to the galaxy map. You now have the precise location of the next mission. Once you have the location, you can return to the Normandy and investigate the planet. Datapads Trivia *When examining the Project Information, EDI will mention Basilisk as, among other things, a "rare, mid-tier enemy type" in the fictional Galaxy of Fantasy video game. She adds that it "possesses a gaze attack capable of triggering synced animation kills." Then, possibly in a nod to criticism of certain Mass Effect 3 enemies, EDI states that "Player forums describe it as 'overpowered.'" * P3X118, the Leviathan artifact's catalog number mentioned in the datapad, may be a reference to the Stargate SG-1 episode "Foothold". In the fictional planet catalog used on that show, P3X-118 was a planet that was home to a race of aliens who infiltrated Stargate Command (the protagonists' base of operations) while posing as personnel of the base using advanced camouflage technology. The common motive with Leviathan's control, effected through the artifact, would be that in both cases, while it appears to be a familiar person, it is actually someone else in control. Category:Mass Effect 3 Category:DLC Category:Missions Category:Citadel de:Citadel: Leviathan II ru:Цитадель: Левиафан II uk:Цитадель: Левіафан II